Sinking Like a Sunset
by Crystal Night
Summary: She had thought that she would be too tired to think after a long day working the fields, but you can't deny your heart when it starts calling. It can be even harder to deny your body. Rated M for sex, blood and language. VxCxD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I had been here for three seasons already. Time moved so shiftily, yet so slow it was hard to believe it was soon to be winter. Even after all these long seasons, my body ached and my back still throbbed from long days tilling the fields. My once soft hands were rough and my pale skin now darkened to a gold hue from long days in the sun.

I knelt beside the stream that ran slowly through the forest. I had been fishing here for some time in the soft afternoon light. There had been such heavy rain the day before, that I only had a little weeding to do in the morning and the chickens to feed. Some days I found myself with either too much or two little time in the day depending on how the harvest was going. Today however, while fishing, I had caught my reflection in the water and was surprised by the person I had seen staring back at me.

I cupped my hands into the cool water and splashed my face and neck. For a fall afternoon it was quite muggy. Spot laid curled in the grass next to me, having long ago tired himself out exploring the forest and playing in the water. I rested a hand lightly on his damp fur while I pulled my bag closer. Several fish already sat packed away inside. A quick count confirmed my current catch to be around six. Not that bad for an afternoon but it was far more then I could eat myself. I surmised I could easily give some away before I headed home and several people came instantly to mind.

Gathering up my bag and fishing rod I headed back out of the forest with Spot at my heels. As I emerged from the tree line I had to shield my eyes from the glare of the afternoon sun. Turning up the path, I made my way towards old man Taro's place. I was sure that his daughter Felicia would be happy to take one or two of the fish off my hands.

As I approached the house I took a quick look around to see if anyone was outside working. Taro worked his family hard, his grandchildren doing the bulk of the work. They were the ones who sold everything I produced on the farm and any other goods others in town had that they wanted to try and get some money for on the mainland. It was quite around their house, so either they were done work for the day or might be out. Reaching the door I gave it a shift knock while Spot sniffed around their flower beds.

Natalie answered the door with a smile and a broom in hand. "Chelsea, how are you? Done work for the day?" She stepped back to allow me to come in and set her broom against the back wall. I looked around their small but homey house. It looked like no one else was home.

I gave her a friendly smiled and slipped my backpack off my back. "Yeah, I finished a little early so I've been out fishing. I caught a little more then I can eat myself and was going to ask your mom if you guys wanted any." I explained.

She peered into my bag to eye the large fish packed inside. She looked up with a smile. "Well, don't bother asking her. As you can see, she's not here but I'll gladly take them! I've been craving a good fish dish since Pierre cooked for us the other week." She licked her lips with the memory of the meal.

I set two of the largest fish out on her counter. "He's been spoiling you with that cooking of his, you know." I laughed lightly as she blushed ever so slightly.

Natalie busied herself with getting out several pots and pans from the cupboards. "He's a good cook. It would be wrong to turn down an offer for dinner."

"Ah-huh..." I smiled knowingly when she threw a glare in my direction. "Well I'm going to head over to Mirabelle's to see if she would like any." I threw my bag back over my shoulders and headed towards the door.

She set the pots on the stove. "It's not like that you know. We are just friends." Natalie protested weakly.

Natalie had become a close friend over the last several seasons since I moved to the island to work on the farm. She and her family had already been here for some time before and she had been as eager as myself to make a new friend. Being friends as we were, it was hard for her to hide her growing feelings for the small chief. Pierre was a very sweet guy and I doubted he had a mean bone in his whole body, all five feet of him. I was just happy to see Natalie interested in someone. For so long she had been stuck with only her older brother for company.

"Natalie, maybe you could ask Pierre over tonight to help you cook those fish." I gave her a wink and left her standing in the door behind me, her mouth open to make some quick remark but she stopped herself. Sooner or later she would just have accept things as they were and ask the little guy out.

Spot ran over to join me as I laughed lightly to myself, wondering if there was anything I could do to help those two out, when I nearly ran right into Natalie's older brother Elliot. "Sorry, Chelsea." He quickly stepped back, looking a little unsure of himself. Like his sister, Elliot had a full head of red hair and large eyes, but he hide meekly behind his large round glasses. Natalie got the lions share of backbone between the two, leaving Elliot always a little unsure of himself.

I gave him a bright smile and a small wave as I moved down the path. "No worries, Elliot. Didn't see you there." I saw him raise his hand of a wave but thinking other wise just turned back towards his house. He needed to get out of his shell a little more.

Although we had known each other for some time now, Elliot was still quite shy and a little timid. However I had found him to be very reliable and he often helped with the harvests when I found it to be a little too much to do myself. I was starting to suspect that he might have a small crush on me. I could always ask Natalie about it but she was more likely to pick on him if that was the case.

As I passed the front of Chen's shop I was nearly bowled over by Charlie as he dashed out the door. "Okay, I will!" He called back over his shoulder to his father inside. "Whoa!" He nearly tripped as he stopped himself from running into me. "Sorry, Lady!" He smiled and continued his mad dash towards the bridge and his little lady friend, Eliza. Those two were always so cute together. It was nice that they both had someone close to their own ages to play with.

I managed to make it the rest of the way to Mirabelle's shop without further incident. The small bell over the door charmed as I entered. " Mirabelle?" I called into the shop as I closed the door behind myself.

"In here, dear!" Came her call from the kitchen.

A dark shadow against the back wall caught my attention as I walked through the small storefront. "Afternoon, Vaughn." I greeted the cowboy as I pasted, not waiting for a reply. It had been like this since our first meeting. Two days a week he would be here on the island and if he wasn't out tending to the animals in the shop then he was wondering around the islands or hanging out in Mirabelle's shop. In the beginning I would greet him eagerly and ask about his journey or how the animals were doing but he would just walk away or snap at me to leave him to his business. So I had settled on having a one sided friendship with the sour animal trader. I greeted him with a smile or wave whenever we met but never waited for anything in return.

As I moved into the kitchen I as greeted by the wonderful smells of a home cooked meal. Mirabelle whipped her hands on her apron and put down the spoon she had been using to stir the soup cooking on the stovetop. "Hey there. Come over for dinner? We have enough to feed the whole island!"

Mirabelle was an older pump woman. She was one of the kindest people I knew and would do anything to help anyone in need. She also had a love for cooking and felt that everyone needed to be fed, even then they were full to the point of bursting. Recently I had caught her talking with Pierre, which I suspected was the reason for cooking as much as she had been over the last week.

"Did you want to stay?" Julia looked up from the book she had been reading at the kitchen table. She was blond, sweet and beautiful. Sometimes I found myself envying her a little. We had also become close friends over the seasons.

I cast another look over the mouth watering food but shook my head. "No thanks. I just came by to see if you wanted any of the fish I caught today but I think you have more then enough."

Mirabelle pouted in thought, her hands on her thick hips. "Well, if I store it tonight… I could make something up tomorrow for lunch."

Taking that as a yes, I slipped my bag back off and handed her a fish. I counted what was still in my backpack. "That leaves me with three more... Any idea on who might like some?"

Julia smiled. "Oh, I know who would love one~"

I knew that tone and I was sure I knew the answer. "Who?" I asked anyways.

"Why not go down to see Denny. I'm sure he would love to see you." She closed her book and crossed her long legs under the table, leaning back in her seat with a smile.

I felt my cheeks warm a little at the mention of his name. Denny and I had become fast friends. He was outgoing, cheerful and always eager to face any challenge. He had even been up to the farm a few times to try his hand at farm work. In the end he confessed it was a lot more work then he thought and marveled that I did it everyday on my own. Lately had I had been thinking about him a lot and had on occasion mentioned this to Julia. She was now interested in trying her hand at match-making. I still wasn't too sure how I felt about that.

The idea of seeing Denny was a pleasing one and I was sure he would be happy to take at least one more of the fish off my hands. "I guess I could go down to see him." Julia smiled brightly.

"So you're not going to stay for dinner?" Mirabelle asked as I turned to leave.

"No thanks." I replied. "Maybe another time!" As I stepped out of the kitchen I cast a quick look to the back wall to see that Vaughn had left.

I found Spot waiting for me by the door as I stepped out. The sun was starting to stink lower towards the ground and already it was starting to cool off. With the lingering smells of Mirabelle's kitchen still around me, my stomach grumbled as I headed down the path towards the beach. Denny lived in a small iffy looking shack next to the water. During the summer we had had several nasty stormed that caused me to think his cabin would be washed away by the tide, but Denny always assured me that he was stronger then it looked.

I was a little surprised not to see the tanned fisherman along the beach as I walked across the sand to his house. He was usually out fishing or enjoying the sun. I knocked on his door and listened carefully to see if I could hear anyone inside. For a moment I thought he wasn't home till I heard the sound of a small bang and a muffled curse from the other side of the door. A moment later and the door sung open to a slightly disheveled looking Denny.

His long curly brown hair was loose from its usual bandanna, flowing around his shoulders like a dark halo and his cloths wrinkled from being slept in. His deep brown eyes were drowsy from sleep and for a moment we stood there. I had never seen this side of Denny before and it brought about thoughts I had been trying to deny for some time. He looked almost dreamy and it made things low in my body tighten.

It was Denny who broke the spell, suddenly snapped awake. "Chelsea!" He began to fuss with his cloths and pat down his hair. "Haha, sorry about that! I was a little tired so I decided to take a nap. Looks like I might have slept a little too long." He flashed me a bright grin as he ushered me into his small cabin.

"No, its alright." I looked around a little to see his cot at the edge of the room was in disarray and the center cauldron he used for cooking was swinging slightly back and forth.

Following my gaze, he smiled shyly and quickly stopping the cooking pot from swinging. "So... what brings you out here?" He sat down cross-legged next to it and gestured for me to make myself comfortable.

I again slipped my bag off my shoulder and joined him on one of the cushions around the low cooking pit. For a moment I forgot why I had come down to see him before I remember my bag now resting in my lap. "Oh!" I opened my bag and pulled out a carefully wrapped fish. "I caught this today and was wondering if you would like one?" I placed the gift in his outstretched hands. "I caught a few too many and thought you would like one.." I little unsure now, I dropped my eyes as he looked over the fish.

"Wow! You caught this? Thank you so much! I had been enjoying the beach so much today I had kind of forgotten to catch anything for dinner." He gave me a smile that made my heart flutter a little. "I thought I would just eat out at the diner but this is much better!"

He joy in his voice made me smile and I couldn't help but watch him as he rose to put the fish on the kitchen counter. "I'm glade you like it." The butterflies in my stomach fluttered faster and I hoped it had more to do with how hungry I was and not how nice I thought Denny looked with his hair loose around his tanned shoulders. I wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

I quickly looked away and stood up, throwing my bag back across my shoulders. It was time to get going. "Well I'm going to head out. I just wanted to give that to you."

"What?" He turned back to me. "You don't want to stay for dinner? You went through all the work of catching it, it's the least I could do to make you a nice meal."

I wondered for a moment if this is how it would be if we lived together on the farm. Would he wear his hair down and cook meals for me. I shook myself. "No thanks. I have a few more things to take care of before it gets too dark."

He nodded in understanding and walked me to the door. "Well, take care on your way home. Be seeing ya." He smiled once more and it almost caused me to change my mind but I was able to get through the door and say my goodbyes without falling to pieces.

It had been a long time since I had had any relations of any sorts and my body was a bit too eager to get into another. I had thought I would be too distracted for any of this but you can't hide from your hormones. Sure the farm work tired me out but at the end of the day I longed to have someone waiting for me. When I had met _him_ so long ago I thought he would be that person. The one for me, love at first sight. Things had been passionate and fast. Before I knew what happened, several years had gone by. One day he decided he wanted to move to the city and I never heard from him again. My heart ached from the memory. I had been devastated, hurt and angry. It was during that time I decided I would finally do what I wanted to do for a change and moved out here to work on the farm.

But now that I was starting to realize my growing feelings for the tanned fisherman, it was as if the flood gates had been opened. I wasn't sure if I was ready for another relationship just yet, but no matter how many friends I had made on the island, I was still lonely.

My feet lead me out along the beach and I looked out over the calm sea to see a wonderful glowing sunset. It was so beautiful that I forgot all my worries and all my thoughts. Even though the sun was low to the horizon, I could still feel its warm rays reaching through to the very center of my being and for a moment I closed my eyes and smiled. I was at peace.

"...Beautiful..." Faintly whispered a deep voice behind me that surprised me out of my blissful moment. I turned to see Vaughn slowly walking back into town with his one hand in his pocket while the other tugged the rim of his hat lower over his face.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun had me out of bed bright and early the next day. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and swung my feet out of the covers and onto the cold wood flooring. The shock of cold caused me to shiver but I couldn't crawl back under the covers. Dreams weren't going to tend to the crops.

Forcing myself up, I headed over to the kitchen to splash some cool water in my face to help me wake up. Halfway there however, I tripped over a loose floor board and found myself sprawled out on the ground. "Ouch..." I turned over onto my back and just laid there in the middle of my one room farmhouse for a moment.

It wasn't very fancy and I think some might call it down-right shabby. In one corner sat my bed, in other a desk and bookcase. On the far wall was the kitchen and in the middle of it all was my dinning table. It was simple but it was home. I didn't need all the fanciness of the mainland. It was simple and I enjoyed it. Even if it wasn't in the best of shape.

Sitting upright I glared at the offending loose floor board. The house was in need of a few repairs. Maybe I should talk to Gannon about that later today. I had been saving up some of the chopped wood I had gathered while clearing the fields and while I would need some of it to help keep warm over the winter months, I was sure I would be able to use the rest to help fix up the place.

Dressed, fed and ready to start my day, I headed out into the raising morning sun. A low mist hung over the lower areas of the ranch. I could tell even within Taro's predictions that it was going to be another hot day.

I dipped my watering can into the small pond beside my field. So far the fall season had been a rather dry one. Other then the rain storm the previous night, there had only been sun. sun and more sun. I wasn't complaining. I loved summer and the warmer weather. I just didn't want it to be over quite yet despite what the calender told me.

I surveyed my slowly growing carrot patches. It would be some time yet before they were ready to be harvested and I made sure I planted as much as I felt I could handle. During the winter months I was warned that it would be too harsh for me to be able to grow anything, so it was time to stock up. Today I took my time watering the field and weeding out any unwanted pests that sprouted up over night.

Once that was done I headed over to the barns and coops. There was a small stable where Spot had taken a liking to sleeping in. It was warm at night and kept him near the chickens in case any foxes or weasels got the wrong idea. As I walked over to the chicken coop, Spot came out of the stable to greet me. I gave him a quick scratch behind the ear before I stepped into the dim henhouse.

I had four chickens in the coop. One of which I was proud to have hatched myself. It was the first of what I hoped to be many animals raised on the farm. They clucked and chattered about as I walked carefully over to their feed. Scooping some grain into a small pail, I slowly spread it out on their feed tray. They eagerly peeked at their food. Putting the pail back next to the feed I crouched down for a moment, giving one of them a small pat long its glossy white feathers.

People said you should name your animals in order to bond better with them. I had attempted to do so but sometimes I had a hard time telling them apart. It was something I was working on.

As I left the chicken coop, Spot looked up at me from his place in the stable doorway. Looked like I was on my own today as he laid his head back down and went to sleep.

I looked out over the farm for a moment. The field spread out before me was largely empty. I could only manage about a third of the land, finding any more then that too much of a challenge. Taro assured me that once I gained better skills and tools (maybe even a little help) I would easily be able to plant the entire area. I hoped so. As it was I felt like it was such a waste to leave it empty.

Julia had suggested that I could use part of the land to grow grass for grazing animals like cows or sheep. It wasn't a bad idea, however I currently didn't have any and the barn I did have was in no shape to be housing any animals.

I checked the sun to see I still had a few hours left till noon and already my work was done. It was a beautiful day and for a brief moment I thought of going down to the beach. The beach reminded me of Denny and I blushed lightly. Maybe it would be best if I spent a little time away from Denny till my head cleared. That also meant no Julia as she would demand to know how things went yesterday.

Nice days like this one were not going to last however and the leaves were starting to change colours... Maybe one last trip through the forest was in order. I went there to fish sometimes but it had been a while since I really enjoyed the scenery or ventured farther into the woods.

Leaving Spot to his sleep, I packed myself a small lunch and headed down the path towards the forest. As I past by old Taro's place his daughter Felicia was outside watering her flowers. She gave me a warm smile in hello as I approached.

"Morning Chelsea. Out for a walk?"

I liked Felicia. She reminded me of my own mother and whenever I felt a little homesick she was always willing to listen to what I had to say or to give me advice on problems. "Yes, I'm going down to the forest for a bit."

"Oh that's nice~. I wanted to thank you for the fish yesterday." She slowly moved along the flowerbed in front of the house, watering carefully as she went.

"Not a problem. I caught a few too many anyways."

She nodded. "Well if you do happen to come across any mushrooms while on your walk, you wouldn't mind picking some for me?"

I smiled. "Not a problem. If I find any, I'll make sure to bring them back." In fact I remember a really good place to find not only mushrooms but other herbs, berries and nuts. I hadn't been there for a while and it would be nice to forage a little bit before the snow fell.

"Thank you so very much. Your too kind." We said our goodbyes and I headed on my way.

The main pathway to the forest lead a good ways into the center of the woods. The river ran the length of the path to flow into a small lake. It was very peaceful there and in the spring the many cherries trees around the lake bloomed into a wonderful array of bright pinks and soft purples.

As the path started to tapper off, I carefully picked my way along an animal trail towards the mountain side deeper in the woods. I had been out there before and had found some small caves along the mountain face that had held an abundance of mushrooms. It would be wonderful if they were still there and not picked off by the local wild life.

The sun filtered through the trees to shine pools of light along the pathway and surrounding plants. A flowering vine working its way up a aging tree showing off its purple blooms. Leaning in, I caught their sweet sent. Carefully I puked one from the vine. The deep purple near the center reminded me of Denny's bandanna.

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks and pushed him from my mind as I tucked the flower into my hair and worked on picking my way deeper along the pathway. I needed to clear my thoughts. I didn't want to think of him right now.

I sighed. There I went again, thinking of him. Maybe it was already to late? Have I already fallen for the fishermen? The fluttering deep inside said yes.

Sometimes things happen in a manner as to which your mind can not follow. I found myself suddenly laying on my side under the thick underbrush of the forest. My right leg burned so painful it brought tears to my eyes. It felt as if a tree branch had snapped across my ankle but my mind's reason for the pain was not what my body was trying to tell me. Has much as it hurt, at the same instance it was numb.

Tears in my eyes, I slowly pulled my leg closer and noticing lines of blood slowly running down soaking my socks a deep red. The wound was already swollen and starting to discolor. It was a snake bite. The wound pulsed and I hissed with pain. Poisonous snake.

I had to get back to town. I couldn't just lay out here. No one would hear me even if I yelled. I had to do this on my own or else... I tried not to think about it. Using a nearby tree for support, I pulled myself up onto my left leg. Standing upright I felt dizzy and held my breath for a moment till the nausea passed.

I tenderly put my right leg down and cringed at the pain. "I can do this..." Quickly I took a step forward. "Ah!" I squeezed my eyes closed and panted as I waited for the wave of pain to pass. This wasn't going to work. I couldn't get back. No one would find me. My breath came out in quick bursts. I had to keep moving.

I looked up the path and my vision began to drain of colour as darkness crept into my vision. Like I was moving through a black tunnel. "No, no, no, no..." The thought that I was going to pass out was the last one I had before I did.

* * *

Something cold was running down my face and neck. A voice was calling. Was it saying my name? I felt like I was moving but not going anywhere. Was I being shaken?

As I pulled my dulled conscious out of the fog, sensations started to come back. I was aware that I felt warm and was laying on my back on something uneven and hard. I tried to blink several times in an attempt to clear my blurry vision but it didn't seem to be helping.

"This is going to hurt." The deep voice said. It came from somewhere close.

A vice. Something tight was suddenly wrapped around my leg. The pain brought me upright, gasping. My vision saw stars.

"It's okay, its okay." The voice soothed as I felt hands on my shoulder pushing me back down to the ground.

It was like someone had flicked a switch and suddenly everything was turned back on again. I heard the birds in the trees and smelt the cool sent of running water. The burning in my right leg was still there but Vaughn's black clad body was leaning over me. His face inched from mine, blocking out the sunlight coming from above. His striking violet eyes were searching mine. The thought of the vine flower came to mind. Just a soft colour.

All too soon he turned away from my gaze and lifted my right leg in his hands. At some point I had lost of shoe and sock, though when I could not remember. The bite looked as painful as it felt and I had to look away. It was then that I noticed a white stripe of cloth tied higher on my calf in a tourniquet. Vaughn's bandanna, the one he wore around his neck.

"What... what are you doing?" I lifted myself onto my elbows. I was still having a hard time stringing my thoughts together. I felt a little light headed but it was getting better with each passing moment.

He didn't look at me, but he took off his hat and set it to the side, my bare leg still in his firm grasp. "I have to get the venom out. You might want to lay back." His gray hair looked soft in the dim light coming through the trees and I felt the desire to touch it. Maybe I was just dreaming. Laying back down I reached a hand out, brushing his thigh as he crouched next to me.

He turned to look at me then. His eyes were wide, I think he was concerned. So I gave him a reassuring smile. "You know, it doesn't hurt so much anymore." It was starting to go numb and I felt a little tried.

His brow furrowed and he turned quickly away. He lowered his head and raised my leg to meet him half way. Then his mouth clasped about the bite and sucked.

I gasped. "I take it back! Ahh!" I laid back and closed my eyes tightly and balled my fists, concentrating on my breathing. I felt his mouth leave my leg and the sound of him spitting before he did it again. Harder this time. I hissed between my teeth.

I felt him put my leg back down and I risked a look. Vaughn wiped my blood from his mouth with the back of his hand as he put his hat back on his head. He didn't meet my eyes as he reached an arm behind me and another under my legs. He effortlessly lifted me into his arms.

And I blacked out again.

* * *

**Please Review! I like to know my stories are worth my writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There were too many voices in my head. I told them to stop but they kept chatting away. Why weren't they listening?

"She will be fine. She won't be able to use that leg for a while but there is nothing to be worry about."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Yes, but what about the farm?"

"Well I can help her with that! She knows she can count on me."

"She won't be able to do any heavy work for a week or so. For today I want her to remain here so she can rest."

"So she's going to be okay?"

I rubbed my hand over my eyes and the movement seemed to quite the voices. I sighed. "Ah... that's better..." I went to roll onto my side only to be stopped by a deep throbbing pain that radiated up my right leg.

I hand gentle pressed my shoulder back into the bed. "No no, stay on your back for now." I looked up into the unfamiliar face of a man I had never met before. He had short black hair and dark but gentle eyes.

"Who are you?" I coughed a little, my throat feeling dry.

The man leaned back from me. "I'm Dr. Trent and you are very lucky I was here visiting Felicia." He gestured to the cluster of people standing together around the foot of the bed.

Felicia, Taro, Natalie, Elliot and Denny had smiles of relief on their faces. Denny moved around the bed to take my hand. He grasped it tightly. "You had us so worried!" His eyes were bright with what looked like unshaded tears. "Don't you do that again!" He said it lightheartedly but his tone was stiff with worry. I suddenly felt like crying and it must have showed for his chocolate brown eyes softened and he ran his thumb across the back of my hand.

I had worried them. Felicia and Natalie both had slightly puffy eyes from crying. "I'm sorry..." I said weakly.

Natalie shooed Denny away, much to my disappointment and leaned over the bed to give me a small hug. "It's alright now. You were very lucky that Vaughn found you."

"Vaughn?" Yes it had been Vaughn who found me in the forest. I looked around the room, noticing for the first time I was in Taro's home and that Vaughn wasn't here. I needed to thank him.

Denny gave me a smile. "I'll get him for ya. He's just outside. I'm sure you want to thank him."

Elliot turned to follow the fisherman. "I'll- I'll come too!" He followed.

Natalie also got up. "I'm going to make you some tea." She patted my arm. "You look thirsty."

The room suddenly felt a little less crowded. I felt myself relaxing, my eyes starting to feel a little heavy. I noticed Taro and Felicia standing quietly behind the doctor and gave them a small smile. Everyone was so wonderful for putting up with me like this...

Trent called my name again and I blinked. "Sorry?"

"I said you are going to be tried for a few days. This is normal. I had a general anti-venom on me, as we did not know the exact type of snake that bite you. Your body is going to need time to work the toxins out of your system. Also, you will need to stay off your right leg. You also badly twisted your ankle."

I looked down the line of my body to the lump under the covers that was my foot. I tried to move my toes and winced. So I couldn't walk? "How long?" I asked.

He was put a roll of bandages and a few other small tools back into his small leather bag. "About two week should be enough time for your leg to heal. Provided you don't strain yourself and you stay off that leg."

That long? But what about..."My farm! The harvest is going to start soon!" I needed this last harvest before winter. I didn't have much money left and certainly not enough to last me through winter. The sales from this harvest would be enough to last me through the winter months and to make sure I had enough for seed come the following spring. I needed this harvest.

Old man Taro moved a little closer to the bed. "Don't you be worrying about that. There are enough young folk on this island with too much time on their hands anyways. We'll all help you out till you are back on your feet again."

His daughter nodded. "That's right. We are like one big family here. We'll do what we can."

I smiled gratefully at the two of them. "I can't think you enough." Everyone here was so wonderful. I was going to have to do something to thank them.

Denny came back into the room a few moments later as Dr. Trent headed back to the hotel for the evening. Apparently I had been asleep for some time. Denny had a small frown on his face. "Sorry, Chelsea, but I couldn't find him anywhere."

I tried to hide the disappointment from my face with a smile. "That's alright." I shouldn't have expected Vaughn to be there anyways. It wasn't like we were close. He brought me to help and for that I was going to make it my mission to properly thank him. I simply 'thank you' was not going to cut it. He saved my life, I owed him one.

* * *

I stayed at Taro house that night. Natalie slept in her brother's bed, having kicked Elliot out of the house. It was my understanding that he had gone down to the hotel for the evening. I hoped that was the case and Natalie hadn't made her brother sleep out in cold.

Mirabelle and Julia came by to visit in the morning. They also brought news that Vaughn had left early that morning back to the mainland. I was disappointed to hear that I was going to have to wait to show him my thanks but it was understandable. He had a job to do and I could thank him next week when he came back.

Mirabelle left to join Felicia for some tea while Julia sat next to my bed in order keep me company. I was already feeling a little restless and worried about the farm despite Taro's assurance that it would all be taken care of. Currently Natalie and Elliot were there taking care of things, under the guidance of their grandfather Taro of course.

"I heard from Elliot the scare you gave everyone." Julia leaned back in the small chair that had been left there the night before. Both her and her mother had been working late in the shop last night and hadn't heard of the accident till this morning. Normally gossip spread across the island within minutes of the event but things had happened to fast no one had known the fill story till the following day.

I nodded weakly, still tired. "Yeah, I'm just grateful someone found me." It was a very good thing too. It might have been a few days till someone noticed I was missing. Thank the goddess for Vaughn.

"Great thing that, huh? Elliot said it was a big shock when he kicked open their front door while they were sitting down to lunch." She played with a curl of blond hair.

"What?" I sat up onto my elbows.

She nodded with a smile, happy with the reaction her statement had caused me. "Yeah, I know! Anyways, he kicked open their door and carried you in. Elliot said you looked so pale in his arms and that Vaughn had this almost panicked look on his face. Vaughn then told them you had been bitten by a snake while in the woods and that he wasn't able to wake you up. Elliot said he wasn't sure what was worse, you hanging there looking like death or the fact Vaughn was worried enough to be panicking." She laughed. "I can't even picture it!"

I laid back down for a moment. Had I really been that bad?

"Earth to Chelsea..."

"Huh?" I blinked at my blond friend. "Sorry, lost in my own thoughts again.

She leaned back. "Well that can't be helped. You've been through a lot."

A noise from the front of the house informed us of Dr. Trent's arrival. He checked on my progress and changed the bandage on my leg. He was pleased with my recovery and left me strict instructions to change the bandage daily, soak my leg once a day in hot water if I could and to keep off my feet for at least another day, then I might try using churches to get around. He would be back in two weeks again to check on me and said I could head home so long as someone took me there. I was not allowed to walk and needed my energy to recover.

This, of course, delighted Julia. "I'll go get Denny!" She beamed as she ran out of the house.

I bushed at the thought of being carried by Denny back to the farm. Damn that Julia... I laid my head back down and closed my eyes.

"Chelsea?" Felicia's soft voice brought me around. I must have fallen asleep.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "..Yes?"

She walked quietly into the room and set a small bundle of white cloth on the edge of the bed. "I cleaned this for you and since you lost one of yours, take a pair of Natalie's socks."

It was Vaughn's handkerchief, the bandanna he used to tie around my leg, along with a pair of clean white socks.

"I was going to mend it for you as well," She gestured to the bandanna. "But it might give you something to do." She smiled sweetly and left as Denny walked into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey there! How ya feeling?"

I tucked Vaughn's handkerchief into my front pocket. "Better." I wondered if I should put the socks on now or wait. I decided to wait and dropped them into my backpack, which I had noticed sitting on the floor next to the bed.

He nodded. "Good, that's good." He looked away from the bed, rubbing the back of his neck. Something he did was he was embarrassed or unsure. "Julia said you were wanting to go back home."

Damn that Julia I cursed as I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. "Yes... I don't want to impose on Taro and Felicia more then I already have and I kinda just want to be back home."

He nodded. "I can understand that. Well then I guess that's where I come in!" He beamed. "Well then, shall we?" He held open his arms as if he was waiting for me to jump out of bed and give him a huge hug.

I laughed lightly as I swung the covers back. "I hope you don't expect me to jump."

He smiled, his eyes filled of mischief. "I'd at least like it if you have a running start."

Still smiling I went to move my leg and winced. "Ouch.." Moving, not so good.

"Here let me!" Denny rushed forward. Carefully he lifting my leg as I turned to sit on the edge of the bed. The movement still hurt but the pain was far less. I waited for him to move away once I was sitting but he didn't let go.

His warm hands moved up my legs to my thighs, then hips. He was so close now, my heart started to race. I could feel the heat of his hands through my shorts as he held me by the hips. I couldn't move and had no desire to fight him. I couldn't raise my eyes to met his either, even though they were so close. My eyes fixed on the hanging shark tooth he had around his neck. So close... he smelt like the ocean spray and the warm sent of the sun warmed sand.

"Chelsea..."

It was hard to think, like a heavy fog clouded my brain. "Yes...?" I still didn't move. Couldn't move and I knew if I met his eyes it would be my undoing. I would loss myself to the growing desires in my body. So I kept them lowered.

His hands shifted, one left my hip and moved to my lower back, the other continued back down my leg. He then smoothly scooped me up into his arms. My head rested against his shoulder as my arms looped around his neck for support. I could feel his lips against my hair as he whispered. "Please don't scare me like that again..." For a moment he held me a little tighter before loosening his hold. Oh Denny... I will loosing myself to you if I'm not careful.

I was happy not to have to say any thank-yous or goodbyes as Denny carried me out of Taro's house. I wasn't sure how well my voice was working at this point. As he carried my outside I was happy for the warmth of his body against the cooler fall air and happily snuggled closer despite the blush creeping up my neck or the pounding in my heart.

"You cold?" He asked, adjusting his hold to bring me tighter to his lean body.

I nodded slightly against the bare skin of his collarbone. My heart fluttered in my chest like a caged bird as we neared the bridge to my farm. Even though I had been at Taro's place for a little over a day, it felt like I had been gone for ages.

He carried me effortlessly and I was only vaguely aware of the dull ache in my leg. As we crossed the bridge I could see Elliot weeding the field while Taro barked orders at him from the shade of a nearby tree with Spot laying at his feet. Denny steered us towards the house and for a moment I thought I saw Elliot looking in our direction.

As we reached the front door we stopped for a moment as Denny worked out how to open it. "Hold on. I wont drop you." He promised and I knew he wouldn't. Leaning back slightly, he removed his arm from around my waist and using his now empty hand he opened the door. Mindful of my leg we stepped over the threshold.

It only took him a few long strides to reach my bed sitting against the far wall. He carefully set me down and instantly I missed the contact but I was happy to be back in my own home again.

"Hey..." He tipped my head up to meet his gaze with a finger under my chin. "Look at me for a moment." But I kept my eyes downcast. "Why wont you look at me? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, dropping his hand from my chin and stepping back.

I looked away. How could I tell him I couldn't meet him eyes because at this moment all I wanted to do was kiss him? How could I tell him that the thought scared me as much as it excited me? When did this happen and why all of a sudden? Am I really this lonely? Do I... do I love him?

I felt the bed dip as he sat down next to me and put an arm across my shoulders. We had never been very physical with each other, the occasional hug or pat on the back. Could he sense how much I needed it? Did he know how much I wanted it?

He hugged me to his side. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry, Chelsea. Please tell me what's wrong?"

I didn't feel like talking and I was done with thinking. I rested my head against his shoulder and felt him stiffen against me for a moment before he relaxed. Seconds later he wrapped me in a hug and the tears I had been fighting poured out. I sobbed into his chest with all my loneliness, confusion, hurt and pain I felt in my heart. The times I had come home to a cold house. For all the times I had eaten alone and the longing I felt to have someone there for me. For the times I sat alone in the dark during a storm and the times when I needed a huge but there was no one else around.

It might have been days before they found me in the woods. No one would have noticed if I hadn't come home. It was luck that Vaughn had been there. I would have died out there in the forest. I wasn't ready for that yet. I had only started to live. The farm still had work and who would feed the chickens if I was gone. I couldn't leave Spot on his own, poor thing.

As I cried, Denny murmured sweetly to me and ran his warm hands up and down the length of my back. In the back of my mind I was still aware of the throb in my leg or the face that everyone was outside working the fields for me.

Little did I know how much my tears were hurting him inside but when I finally felt the tears starting to slow and along with them the last of my reason slipping away. I turned my head up and captured his lips as my own.

* * *

**Please Review! Things will be getting a little hotter in the next few chapters. What's your harvest moon fantasy?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The kiss was sweet. His lips were soft under my own. His hands on my waist were has much to hold me close as to keep my from floating away.

My soft sigh brushed his lips as we parted and I met his chocolate eyes swimming with emotion. My heart felt light and fluttery.

"Chelsea…" He raised a hand to brush a stray hair from my face and I leaned my face against his touch. "I-"

A loud knock at the door caused us both to jump and brought Denny to his feet. Feeling like my mother had just caught me stealing from the cookie jar, I dropped my eyes to the ground as I tried taking a deep breath to calm my racing heart. Feeling slightly silly, it was not like we had been doing something wrong. Adults are allowed to kiss.

"Grandfather! What if she's sleeping?" Came Elliot's voice through the door and I was happy that they hadn't just barraged right in.

"Well too late for that now, isn't it?" Taro opened the door without waiting for a summons and cast his small beady eyes through the room stopping on us. He turned back to his grandson. "See boy, no harm done!"

Elliot looked shyly away from us, a knowing blush in his cheeks.

"Well now, Chelsea," Taro moved farther into the room, seemingly unaware of the general discomfort being felt by the youth around him. "We have finished the farm work for the day. I'll send Elliot back up in the morning to water the fields for you, since I can feel it on the breeze, it's going to be another hot one."

I nodded. "Thank you." I managed, happy my voice was still working.

Taro nodded and stood there for a moment. An awkward silence filled the room. "Well then! Come on boys, let us leave Chelsea to her rest."

Denny looked about to protest but smartly held his tongue. With a light blush still across his dark skin he gave me a small smile. "I'll see ya later, Chelsea…"

I smiled back. "Thank you… um for helping me get back home."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "No problem. I'd do anything to help you." He met my eyes now. "Anything..." With that he left with Taro and Elliot.

At his whispered 'anything' my blush returned full forces and my heart raced. With an excited squeal I dropped down into my pillows. The movement jarred my leg. "Ow~!" More carefully I pulled my leg up onto the bed and hugged a pillow to my chest. A kiss! Denny kissed me… well I kissed him but that didn't matter! We kissed! It had been short and we had been interrupted but it was still wonderful.

Slowly I laid down on my back, pillow still to my chest and looked up at the old wooden rafters that kept the equally ages roof over my head. I wondered what this would mean now. I wondered where this would go.

But one thing for sure was that I had to tell someone. Where was Julia when I needed her?

* * *

As it turns out Julia come over for dinner that night with her mothers cooking in hand and some friendly faces in tow.

Lanna always looked like a made-up doll. An idol from the mainland, she was currently living on the island to take a break from the stress of showbiz. I had often wondered if she might be hiding here more then simple taking a vacation. She had her straight blond hair down and was warring a dress with so many frills, I wasn't sure when one stopped and the other started. She was a nice girl, even if we weren't the closest friends. I found it a little hard to be around someone who grew upset over a broken nail when it had been months since I had been able to grow mine out.

Behind her came in Sabrina. A meek and very quite girl. We also weren't the closest friends. She lived in a mansion with her eccentric father, read way too many books to be healthy and never rose her voice. She was cute enough, with clear pale skin and raven black hair. She also loved pink and purple. I didn't know much about her.

Since they had been told I was to stay in bed and their were no men around to help me over to the table, the girls slowly brought the table to me.

"I think I got a splinter." Lanna pouted as she examined her finger.

Julia passed around a tossed salad. "Oh, you'll live. Thank you, Sabrina." She said as the quite girl filled her glass with milk. Sitting across from me and smiled, an evil smile. "So Chelsea… How was the ride home?"

The thought made me blush and I dropped my eyes. "It was fine."

Lanna put down the fork she had only just picked up. "Ride home?"

Julia nodded. "Yep. Chelsea here had to be carried home. Not like she hasn't been carried enough." She laughed lightly.

"Hey!" I frowned a little bit, starting to feel picked-on but it was just the beginning. "It's not like I asked Vaughn to help me."

"Vaughn helped you?" Asked Sabrina's small voice.

Lanna nodded, leaning her elbows on the table. "I guess you've been busy with your books lately." She teased. "But Vaughn was the one who found Chelsea in the forest when she was bitten." Lanna picked up her fork and began to poke around a the lettuce on her plate. "He had to carry her back to the village and even kicked open old Taro's door when he was looking for help."

Julia continued. "You should have seen him that night. He nearly paced a hole in the floor!" She popped a small berry from the salad into her mouth. "What I don't get." She swallowed. "Was when Denny and Elliot came over looking for him. He hide in the back room till they were gone! I thought he was going to hit me when I went back there looking for him."

Sabrina's dark eyes were wide. "..is that what happened?"

The blond nodded. "Well no, I didn't hit him. Wanted to though."

Sabrina frowned. "That would not have been very nice."

"No maybe not. Anyways~" She turned her attention back to me. "How did it do with Denny?"

All eyes were back on me again. I pretended to be very interested in my plate.

She menacingly pointed her fork at me. "Don't you dare ignore the question! I know you too well for that. Something happened, didn't it?"

I wanted to tell them but it almost felt silly to suddenly be so shy about the whole thing. Something about sitting around a table with a bunch of girlfriends just brought back such strong memories of high school. They were going to find out one way or another, sometimes this idea really was just too small.

"Denny and I kissed." I confessed as my cheeks reddened.

"What?" Lanna clasped her small hands over her mouth.

Julia leaned over the table. "And?" She prompted eagerly.

I shrugged. "That's it. Taro came into the house after that and we haven't talked since."

"Well that sucks." Julia sat back down in her chair with a sigh.

We continued with our dinner, chatting about this or that. Sabrina left me with a few books to read since I would have some free time till my leg healed. They were corny romance novels, but they did their job.

The snake bit healed fast and stopped hurting after the fourth day. It was still I little tender to the touch and pink, it would likely leave a small scare, but it will getting better. My ankle on the other hand seemed no better. I still couldn't walk but thankfully, thanks to Gannon's kind heart and surprisingly crafty hands, I was given a make-shift crutch made out of a piece of driftwood. It didn't look the greatest but it did it's job, allowing me to hope around the farm and even into town, although it was tiring to use.

Everyday the harvest came a little closer and every morning Elliot came up to the farm. He was great help and I found myself enjoying his company. He also brought up treats from his mother or Mirabelle. Which was wonderful as I hadn't felt like doing a lot of cooking lately. There was a lot of my mind between the coming winter and a certain fishermen and asking Elliot hadn't helped.

"Denny? I haven't seen him in days." He answered while pulling out a rather stubborn weed that caused him to loss his balance and nearly fall over. "I think he might have left the island for a while, but I'm not sure." He wiped the sweat from his brow on his sleeve. "I bet grandfather might know. I think he knows everything that happens on the island."

And that was that. Everyone I asked hadn't seen him in days. Although several people had seen him rushing about the evening when he had carried me home. I wondered what was going on?

The following morning I was given a wonderful surprise.

"He's for me?" I carefully maneuvered myself around the large brown house behind held by Mirabelle.

Taro clicked his tongue at me. "It's not a he, its a she and yes. An old friend of mine his giving up his farm in order to move to the comforts of the city. So I bought her for you."

I marveled at the large creature. I had forgotten how tall horses were. Even starting right next to her I could only just look over her back. Cautiously I ran my hand down her flank while being careful not to get too close, lest she bucks and knocks me over. Taro continues his explanation as I moved around my new horse.

"She's sweet tempered and will be good for riding, once she gets used to you that is."

I looked over at him. "How long will that take?"

Mirabelle smiled at me. "Oh, it always depends on the person and the animal. You'll know when the time is right." She patting the mare on the head. "But first you need to give her a name."

"A name? Let me think..." What did people normally name their horses? I guess they could name them anything really, but it wasn't any good to just pick any old name. It had to matched the animal and their personality. Which was likely the reason my chickens still remained unnamed. "How about... Serenity?" I said the first name that came to mind.

"Serenity?" Mirabelle tried it out, nodding her head. "I think that will be a fine name for your new friend here! How about a put Serenity in the stable for you." She started the horse the in direction on the stables. I wondered how Spot was going to feel about that.

I started to follow when Taro stopped me for a moment. "Chelsea, Elliot made mention that you were wondering were Denny had gone off to."

I steadied myself on the crunch, it was already starting to dig in a little from standing for so long. "Have you heard anything?" I asked eagerly.

He nodded. "I got a letter this morning. It would seem he had to leave in a rush to see his brother. Family business. He sends his regards to everyone and wanted us to know that he is alright."

That helped to ease my worries. We had done was kissed. We hadn't even shared our feelings with each other yet, but already I was starting to fret. I worried that I had done something wrong to scare him off. He hadn't looked like he had been upset over the kiss, in fact it looked like he would have wanted more had we not been interrupted.

Mirabelle left me with some feed and a good brush for Serenity, along with several pointers. She made sure I promised to come down and see her if I had any problems and for the first few days she might be a little jumpy. As it was Serenity didn't care too much for Spot, but luckily neither did he.

It rained the next day. It was light but it was enough that I told Elliot he could go home when he came by in the morning. Without having to worry about the fields for the day, I could easily manage the rest on my own, even on my crutches.

At first I had been a little intimidated by Serenity when I first entered the stable. Spot was curled up sleeping in the corner by the door, as far as he could get from his new roommate. He glanced up at me as I entered and yawned before putting his head back down into his paws.

"You know, for a puppy you act like an old man." Spot seemed to huff before turning his head away from me and went right back to sleep.

Serenity's ears twitched a little as I approached and she stomped her hoof a little. Mirabelle had said that talking to horses helps to keep them calm. "It's okay. It's just me." Slowly I moved forward, my hand outstretched. She tossed her head back a little as my hand touched her neck. "Shhh... its alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to be your friend." She seemed to steady a little as I ran my hand in large stocks down her side. "If you stay still, I'll even brush you."

Although it took a little doing, I was finally able to get Serenity to calm enough for me to try and brush her. Humming seemed to work quite well, although it was a little hard to brush with my left hand as a carefully myself on my crutch with my right.

So concentrated I was on Serenity that I didn't even notice the dark shadow in the doorway or how long he had been standing there for.

"You wanted to see me?" Vaughn was against the doorway of the stable, his violet eyes looking appetizingly over my new horse.

"Vaughn!" My surprised jump made Serenity canter a little. "Whoa, its okay!" I tried to sooth her but she tossed her head back again, causing me to loose my balance and to fall to the dirty stable floor, a hoof nearly missing my injured ankle. "Ah!" I screamed in surprise, crawling back on my hands to get farther away.

Vaughn's tall frame was over me in moments, standing between me and the horse's stomping hooves. His ran one gloved hand long the back of its neck from ear to chest while the other patting her nose, his tall frame leaned against her side to keep her from moving any closer. "Now now, girl... Steady... Steady... It's okay..." His voice was surprisingly gentle. I had never heard him use that tone before but he worked with animals every day, so it should not have come as any surprise that he knew how to calm them.

With Serenity now steadied, he turned his attention on me. Reaching down he, not so kindly, pulled me back onto my feet. Giving me little time to steady myself on my crutch, he herded me outside into the light downpour. "Hey!" I protested as I worked on keeping upright.

He turned on me with a sharp look before turning away, taking a few steps away from me before coming back. "What do you think you're doing?" He glared down at me with sharp eyes.

Taken aback, I stumbled over my words. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"This!" He gestured to my crutch. "You can barely stand on your own two feet. That horse could have crushed you!" He seethed for a moment, his violet eyes dark with anger. He turned and started out across the field. "You know, forget it!" He called back.

The rain was starting to soak through my light shirt as I watched him stock off. "Then help me!" I called after him. I had no idea what to do with horses. If he hadn't been there I might have been badly hurt. Even if it had been partly his fault for surprising me.

He stopped and glanced back at me over his shoulder.

"You're right." I called to him. "I don't know what I'm doing and..." He turned towards me a little more, his hat down to protect himself from the rain. "I really could use your help."

* * *

**Wooh! Another Chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, give me more! I love to hear your feed-back.**

**I'm also decided that if we can reach 100 reviews then I'll add on a special, juicy one-shot to the end of the story. What's your harvest fantasy?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We had never really spoken to each other. In fact this small spat was the most words we had ever exchanged. I knew close to nothing about him other then what he did for his day job but I the one thing I did know was that if someone was going to teach me more about how to take care of horses or livestock, he was going to be my best chance on this island.

Vaughn strode back towards me through the rain, his hat down over his eyes shadowing his face. He said nothing as he brushed past me and into the stable. Unsure of what he wanted me to do, I followed slowly. It was warmer in the stables, which I was thankful for. I hadn't realized how cool it was getting outside. Maybe the warm stretch of weather we had been enjoying was finally over and the winter winds were was starting to blow.

Vaughn was already in the stall when I entered, his gloves hanging from the back pocket of his fitted black jeans. He was running his bare hands along Serenity's back in long slow movements. Although I couldn't hear it, I knew he was speaking to her. He didn't even look over as I approached. "Pick up the brush and come closer. Slowly. Stay close to me." His voice was wonderfully low and seemed to calm my nerves just as much as the horse's.

I took the brush from the small shelf next to the door that held mostly toys for Spot. Vaughn must have picked it up off the ground before I had come back in. Carefully I hobbled my way into the stall, making sure I didn't move too fast. Vaughn had moved her closer to the back wall, giving us lots of room to move but I was sure it was also to lessen the chances of myself getting hurt if I happened to fall down again. I really hoped not.

Vaughn's hand stopped me as I started to get close. "Let her see you." He instructed. A little unsure of what he meant, I stood there and waited. Serenity's ears flicked in my direction a few times before she turned her head slightly to investigate me. Only then did he dropped his arm and allowed me closer.

Passing the brush to my right hand, I cautiously reached out and touched her, letting her know I was there. Happy that she was calm, I took the brush back up and ran it along her back a few times.

"No," Vaughn turned his violet eyes to me. "Longer strokes." With one hand still resting on her neck for reassurance, his right hand clapped over mine. "Like this." Slowly he directed my hand pressing it harder against Serenity's short fur. It was a good thing too because for a moment I think I even forgot to breath. His hand felt so wonderfully hot over mine and I shivered slightly, my body wanting more of that heat to replenish what the rain had stolen of mine.

Vaughn must have noticed for his hand suddenly let go, causing the brush to drop down to the ground. He turned away, and tugged his hat down as he patting Serenity's nose when she started to dance about.

Still a little dazed, I looked at my hand for a moment still feeling the lingering warmth of his touch and felt the heat rising in my cheeks. What was wrong with me? I'm with Denny. I like Denny. Something as simple as a touch from Vaughn shouldn't cause me to have this level a reaction. Looking anywhere other then the cowboy in front of me I decided occupy my mind with other thoughts. Like how to get the brush off the ground now within joining it.

Taking a few steps back, I carefully crouched down. I had almost made it when I tight hand around my upper arm pulled me back to my feet. "Do you want to get stepped on?" Vaughn gave me a hard glare before quickly snatching the brush off the floor and shoving it back into my hands.

His back to me again, I felt a little silly. Just cause he touched me and I enjoyed it, I hadn't wanted to ask for his help with picking up the brush. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

He huffed in response and kept his back turn.

Leaving the stall, I put the brush back onto the shelf and sank down onto an old upturned rain barrel near the door. I sighed as I sat back, very happy to be off my feet for even a moment. Setting the crutch to the side, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. "I don't just mean for today either. I wanted to thank you," I looked over at his board back. "for the other day. I realized that I might be dead right now if you hadn't been-"

"Just keep your dog with you." He interrupted.

I blinked. "Pardon?"

Vaughn gave Serenity one last pat before leaving her stall, he cast a breif glance in my direction. "Keep your dog with you. He'll scare off the other animals."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that.." Vaughn headed for the door. "Wait!" I called out be he kept moving. Scrambling, I grabbed my crutch and followed after him, having the catch myself on the door of the stable to keep myself from falling. "Vaughn wait!" I called again but he kept walking across the field and back towards town. Well like hell if I was going to case him down but I wasn't going to let him get away either. "Dinner tomorrow and you better come! Let me thank you! I'll leave you alone after!"

He glanced over his shoulder but kept walking. I was left wondering if he was going to come to dinner or if I was going to have to find another way of thanking him.

* * *

The following morning it was time to start the harvest. Winter was just around the corner and I was happy that my entire crop had survived through the heat waves we had been having to make it to this day. Even the rain the day before had helped to soften the ground which was going to make our jobs a lot easier.

Wrapped in light jackets, Natalie and Elliot stood next to me beside the field wondering where to start. Only being on one leg, I wasn't going to be much of a help to them and I felt bad for needing them to do most of the work but there was no helping it. I wasn't able to bend down without falling over and the carrots weren't going to come to me. I needed their help.

"Don't worry about it." Natalie gave me a pat on the back when she heard me sigh. "You can easily make it up to us."

Her brother frowned. "There's no need Chelsea. You'd help us if we needed it as well."

Natalie shot Elliot a hard look before giving me a smile. "Don't listen to him. Dinner maybe? I heard your a better cook then you let on... else we can always get Pierre to come help you."

I smiled knowingly. "Well either way, standing here isn't going to get the work done."

Elliot picked up one of the small baskets I had fetched from the house. "How about you take care of the animals first, Chelsea? Then you can help us here."

"Yeah, I think your right. You two get started and I'll be back shortly."

Natalie had her basket as well and dropped the first carrot into it. "Yell if you need us!"

I laughed lightly. "No worries there, I will." Still smiling I made my way over to the chickens. Spot ran over to greet me as I neared the coop and I made sure to give him a good scratch behind the ears before going inside.

Unlike Spot, no one ran up to greet me when I got inside. My three little chickens just clucked and pecked at the ground. I spread out some feed for them and carefully picked up their eggs. I'd need to bring these out of the shipping bin before I checked in on Serenity. It would be a shame if any got broken.

The chickens taken care of, I walked carefully back across the field to the shipping bins, Spot walking close to my heels. I had to be careful to move around the litter that was starting to build up in unused portions of the field. Loss rocks and twigs could easily catch on my crutch and send me falling to the ground. I lesson I had learned very quickly.

Opening the shipping bin I could already see a few bunched of fresh carrots inside. I added my eggs in carefully and picked up one of the orange veggies.

"Looks like a strong crop." Elliot added a more carrots into the bin. "They are just perfect." He blush a little. "No surprise since you are such a good farmer."

"Thanks Elliot." I tucked the carrot into my pocket. "But I have a long way to go still."

He nodded, the sun catching his red hair. "I have no doubt that you will be able to do anything you set your mind to-"

Natalie hit him over of the of the head. "Okay Romeo, back to work." Going almost as red as his hair, Elliot headed back out into the field. She emptied her basket into the bin. "You know," She said looking over the growing pile of carrots. "I know you have been wanting to get it fixed up but I think you might have enough money left over from all this to get Gannon fix up that barn back there." She pointed over her shoulder to the remnants of the old barn.

I looked over in its direction then back down into the bin. "Maybe, I guess we'll have to see." Steadying myself on my crutch I shrugged. "It will get fixed sooner or later. For now I just need to take care of Serenity and then I'll be ready to help you two." Once again I started my way across the field.

"Take your time!" Natalie call after me.

I had to admit I was a little nervous and wished that Vaughn was here but since he wasn't I was just going to have to be careful. I hoped that maybe a little bribery would help. Entering the barn, Serenity turned her massive head in my direction. "Hey there girl." I greeted her.

She then turned and hung her head over the stable wall looking in at me. Taking this as a good sign I carefully approached her. When she got within reach I reached out a hand and rubbed her nose. She whinnied a little but was calm enough so I moved closer.

Leaning her head out more and gave me a little nudge that almost caused me to fall back. I managed to stay on my two feet only to have her nibble my shirt. "I guess I've already won you over, huh? Or are you looking for this?" I pulled the carrot from my pocket and she eagerly reached for it.

Having eaten her treat, Serenity caused no problems while I put a little more hay into her stall and gave her a brief brushing. Happy that she seemed to be warming up to me and that I was done with my other chores, I returned to see what I could do to help Elliot and Natalie. It was decided that I would carry the carrots back to the bin when they had filled their baskets, leaving them with a new empty one to fill. It was a lot more walking then I would have liked to have done but I managed. We didn't finish until late-afternoon but were happy to have been blessed with a cloudy day.

Natalie stretched her arms high over her head. "All I want to do now is take a shower." She sighed longingly.

I leaned back on my hands. "I know what you mean." Together the three of us sat on top of the shipping bin what sat full to bursting. It would have taken me two days to do it on my own and I was very thankful for their help. "Thank you guys, I really mean it." I said again for the countless time.

Natalie clapped me on the back. "Us girls have to look out for one and other. It's the least I can do." She smiled.

"It really means a lot, thank you guys."

Elliot got up and dusted his pants. "Well, I guess we'll head home. Get some rest, Chelsea."

I smiled and wiped a stray bead of sweat from my face. "I think I will, thank you."

Having said our goodbyes I headed inside to get cleaned up. The bath was only a small room with a basin in it for washing. I could either bring up water from the well to fill it or use what little I had collected in my rain barrels. Since it had rained the other and I didn't think I could take another step, I went with the water in the barrels.

I took off my cloths and let my hair down. Carefully sitting down on a small stool I washed myself. The water was cool but pleasant enough. It felt wonderful to wash away all the dirty that seemed to be have become part of my body. I even decided to reward myself with a little of the nice scented shampoo I had brought with me when I had moved to the island. You quickly leaned to live without such luxuries and cherish the ones you still had.

Cleaned and simply dressed in a pair of shorts and a loss white shirt, I carefully hoped over to the dinning chairs and sat down, having left my crutch in the bath. I was fine so long as I had something to hold onto and also my ankle was feeling a lot better. It also felt nice to not have something tucked under my arm for a change. I couldn't wait to walk on my own two feet again. Leaving my hair down to dry and leaned my head back for a moment and closed my eyes. A few seconds later my tummy rumbled, reminding me that I should make dinner and shortly following that was a knock at the door, reminding me of Vaughn coming over for dinner.

"Vaughn!" I jumped out of my chair. "Oh shit! I forgot about dinner!" Holding onto the chair for support, I looked around wildly. Why did I leave my crutch in the bathroom? "Damn it." I muttered again.

Another knock. If I didn't answer the door soon he was just going to leave. I couldn't believe he showed and I had forgotten! I quickly sat back down and took a deep breath. "Come in!" I called and pushed my still drying hair back over my shoulders hoping I looked half decent.

Slowly the front door opened and Vaughn stepped into my house.

* * *

**I wonder that she is going to do now? I'm sure Vaughn isn't going to be very impressed! **

**Review please!**


End file.
